A bank, financial institution and/or other provider (collectively hereinafter, “provider”) may offer various services or products to the public. Customers of the provider may utilize one or more of the services or products offered by the provider.
Because services or products of the provider may differ in character, a service or product of the provider may be administered by a sub-unit of the provider. A sub-unit may unaware of customer interactions and/or customer behavior relating to a service or product administered by a different sub-unit.
A customer utilizing a service or product of the provider may be encouraged to utilize additional services or products if the provider can demonstrate an understanding of an overall relationship that exists between the customer and the provider.
A provider that offers relationship-based pricing to a customer may demonstrate that the provider understands an overall relationship that exists between the customer and the provider.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide apparatus and methods for relationship-based pricing.